dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyklooppi's Kove
Kyklooppi's Kove was a Hyper Dungeon that existed in Outer Pandora during Dragonhollow's Fifth Era. It was part of Dungeon Quest II. =Description= ---- Kyklooppi's Kove was located on the bed of a large inland lake in Outer Pandora. The dungeon was a spherical dome made from sea lanterns, which when coupled with the blue beacon beam made it easily visible across the surface of the lake. The floor was the natural gravel lakebed. Kyklooppi's Kove was defended by fifteen guardians and fifteen shulkers as well as an elder guardian boss. Because the dungeon was submerged, dodging shulker attacks and the increased speed of the guardians was difficult and ranged weapons were of little use. The Kove had two obsidian treasure chambers—one protecting the central beacon and its valuable pyramid blocks, and another hidden somewhere beneath the surface. There was also a mineshaft and cave system buried underneath Kyklooppi's Kove. Strangely, these passages contained pockets of sea lanterns, perhaps owing to some ancient purpose. =Enemies= ---- All regular mobs could spawn inside the dungeon due to low light levels. * x15 Dungeon Minion * x15 Sea-Shulk * x1 Kyklooppi =Treasure= ---- The dungeon contained a single hidden treasure chest with the following loot: * x75 tokens * x1 beacon * x1 diamond block * x8 gold block * x1131 slime block =History= ---- On 5E:104, HyperSilence announced the Second Phase of Dungeon Quest II, featuring five new Hyper Dungeons located somewhere in Outer Pandora. gave on how to find Kyklooppi's Kove]] One of these was Kyklooppi's Kove, the home of ancient elder guardian Kyklooppi and his minions. There were few hints as to the location of Kyklooppi's Kove. HyperSilence provided only a picture that revealed it was underwater and made a vague statement saying it could be ten kilometers away from the existing Dragon Gates in Outer Pandora. Tox discovered Kyklooppi's Kove on 5E:115. Though he considered draining the water inside into the caves beneath the dungeon as he had the Sea Sphere, he felt this was rather unsportsmanlike and since he had no pressing need for the treasures within the main draw of the Hyper Dungeons was the challenge they provided. After taking a brief glimpse inside under the effects of an invisibility potion, Tox returned to Hyperion Heights to gather supplies and equipment and then returned with a cow towed behind his boat. He descended to the lakebed and built an airlock at the base of the dungeon, wearing an underwater armor set with Respiration, Aqua Affinity, and Depth Strider maxed out. With plenty of water-breathing potions and an inexhaustable supply of milk to counteract Kyklooppi's mining fatigue debuff, Tox entered the dungeon itself. gets lasered by a Dungeon Minion]] His first order of battle was the defeat of Kyklooppi himself, who was powerful enough to kill a diamond-clad adventurer in just a few laser strikes. After swimming towards the creature and cornering it, the elder guardian deployed its spikes which delivered a Thorns-like effect that crippled him. Kyklooppi's guardian minions regrouped and answered the attack with their own coordinated laser barrage, forcing him to retreat back to the airlock. Tox changed tactics and lured Kyklooppi towards the airlock, blocking the concentrated laser fire with his shield. Once Kyklooppi neared, he ate an enchanted golden apple and alternated between attacks from a Sharpness V axe and a Sweeping Edge III blade, using the elder guardian's size to block the attacks of his own minions. Kyklooppi eventually succumbed to the blows despite his regenerative power, though his spines nearly killed Tox in the process. With the boss dead, clearing the rest of the dungeon became somewhat straightforward. Tox developed airlocks and the other three sides of the dome and thinned the ranks of the other guardians, though occasionally the levitating effects of shulker bullets would interrupt his attacks. In these cases, buckets of milk solved the problem but necessitated withdrawal because it also wiped the effect of his water-breathing potions. and Tox visit Kyklooppi's Kove]] At one point, a last ditch effort from the remaining guardians came close to overwhelming him, forcing Tox to dig straight down into the gravel with his shovel to escape death. By dumb luck, his gravel pit revealed blocks of obsidian, in turn revealing the location of the hidden treasure chamber. He left behind a single enhanced shulker as a surprise for any future explorers. The next day, Retro and Tox visited Kyklooppi's Kove during their hunt for Frigid Floe. =Gallery= ---- File:2019-08-02_03.37.32.png|Kyklooppi Kove File:2016-07-25_06.30.13.png|Tox finds Kyklooppi Kove File:2016-07-25_06.28.01.png|Kyklooppi glowing File:2016-07-25_08.49.23.png|Tox's airlock File:2016-07-25_08.17.54.png|Dungeon Minions close in File:2016-07-25_08.19.21.png|Surrounded =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Kyklooppi is a Finnish translation of Cyclops, an allusion to the elder guardian's single eye and yet another reference among many in Dragonhollow to Greek mythology. The name Kyklooppi's Kove was created by Tox, as HyperSilence simply referred to it as “Hyper Dungeon 6”. Sea-Shulk is a reference to She-Hulk. A book provided the following background information about the dungeon: ---- Category:Hyper Dungeons Category:Games Category:Places Category:Dungeon Quest II